The Past I'd Rather Keep Buried
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: When merlin's brother shows up in the form of an abused 10 year old it leaves his friends wondering if they really know merlin at all and sets them of on a quest to unravel merlin's past. a past that he'd rather keep hidden. (set between s5ep2 and ep3 Good!Mordred protective!Merlin, bit of OOC Mordred cause he looks up to merlin. reveal!fic BEING REWRITEN
1. Prologue: The Boy In The Dark

**yay,**

**rewrite's final here whoo**

**and by the way yeah i know its a little short by the other chapter will be longer and as for all thous people who are just reading this and haven't seen it before i'm not going to put something in here that only the people have read the old one will understand**

* * *

Prologue:

The Boy In The Dark

Darkness. That's all that could be seen… or not seen. The room, if it was a room, was completely made of wood. Damp, rotting, cold wood on all six sides, including the floor and ceiling.

The room, or cart rather, started moving you could tell by the way the small stones and bugs jumped as the wheels went over rocks and branches sprawled out on the ground.

At first glance the cart seemed to be devoid of any human life… but if you took a little time for your eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room you could see a small figure cuddled in the corner.

The figure could not belong to someone older than 8 or 9, 10 if they were very short and skinny. The darkness made it impossible for you to see what colour hair or eyes they had but from the faint silhouette, you could just about tell that it was a male figure; a young boy.

The door swung open. A man stood there, an aura of evil around him, and the sun streamed into the cart through the gap. The boy however was not covering his face from the sudden sunlight but rather the man.

The man had broad shoulders and from his neck hung a chain of bones, human and animal alike. His attire was a thick, black leather jacket with pieces of gold and silver embedded in it; he also wore a black wolf fur coat that was just about an inch from the floor. On the bottom half of his body he wore black leather pants that were tucked into his boots. His hair was jet black and came just above shoulder length. Across his right dull blue eye, that had an evil glint about them, to his cheek is was scar,

The man walked over to the boy and dangled a small loaf of stale bread in front of him. It wasn't much but it was enough to make the boy look at it, with his staved, haunted, electric blue eyes which revealed that his soul had long since been broken.

"do you want is?" the man asked playfully and the boy slowly nodded "go ahead take it" the boy hesitantly reached for the piece of bread but just as his figures brushed against it the man harshly stanched it away and then kicked the boy hardly in the stomach making him let out a pain filled scream.

The man stuffed the bread into his mouth occasionally made sounds like "ummm' and muttering words like 'so delicious'

"ohhhh" the man made a noise of fake sympathy before saying "it looks like it all gone, I'm _so_ sorry"

"Sir, we need to go or we might not find him" an anonymous voice shouted from outside the room and the boy froze; whether it was fear or relieve was had to tell but he froze.

"Oh don't worry you'll be reunited with your precious older brother soon" the man mocked noticing the boys reaction before leaving the room.

The boy waited from the familiar sound of the door locking but it never came to only thing that could be heard was the man's cruel voice as well as another.

The boy noticed a small stream of light coming through the door, signalling that it wasn't closed, and took his chance; however slim it maybe. He scampered to his feet and ran at the door, which swiftly opened.

"Get him" the man commanded the other men the area as the boy ran deep into the dark, sun starved forest and the men ran after him.

The boys legs and feet were aching as he ran through the forest bare footed. He didn't dare look back for fear that it would slow him down.

The men were closing on him but when the boy crossed into a small clearing and ran back into the forest on the other side, the man said "wait! The only think though there is the citadel of Camelot either the knight will find him or he'll starve to dead either way he going to die"

The men nodded and headed back to camp not knowing how wrong they were.

The boy, however, kept running but the lack of energy and his wounds made him slow to a halt. The boy allowed himself to glance behind himself before promptly collapsing on the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

**so thous who've read the old one with first chapter do you prefer and if you haven't read the old one did you like it  
**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese tell me**

**seeya**

**p.s for thous who have read the old one i wont be doing him with a capital 'H'**


	2. Chapter 1

**hi the next chapter will be longer i promise, actually i've had this chapter done for a while e totally forgot i hadn't posted it.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the oc's **

**note: some things ARE different to the original **

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Boy In The Light

The noble knights rid through the forest on the their monthly patrol merrily sing songs and making small talk, among their ranks was none other than sir Leon, sir Gwaine and the newly knighted sir Mordred.

The youngest knight let out a yawn, covering his mouth.

"Didn't get much sleep last night I'm guessing" Leon said from besides him.

"No" Mordred said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't worry, we were all like that on our first patrol, you'll get used to it" Leon promised.

All of the knights had taken quite a shine to Mordred, always treating him like there little brother and helping him train, sure some of them where a little wary about the fact that he was once working for Morgana but there doubt was quickly swept by the fact that he save Arthur's life.

Mordred was happy in Camelot too, everyone was nice to him…except one person: Emrys. Mordred had always looked up to Emrys, ever since he heard the prophecy, about Emrys the king of the druids, and his dad told his he was real, he'd looked up to him. When he saw Merlin that day in Camelot he thought that everything was going to be okay but Merlin left him to die he didn't come until Mordred practically begged him and the next time they met he tried to kill him.

Mordred had always wanted to say sorry for what he said that day that's why he came to Camelot but Merlin couldn't even look at him without distrust burning brightly in his eyes.

"Hey, come have a look at this" sir Kay said from the front of the group.

Slowly Leon, Mordred and Gwaine made their way the front of the patrol group and gasped when they saw what Kay was looking at.

It was the boy from the cart…but of course the knights didn't know that.

Now that the boy was in the sunlight you could plainly see his scruff raven black hair, that hadn't been washed in ages and his skin would be as white as snow if it was not married by numerous cuts and bruises as well as other more serious injuries. His clothes we ripped and dirty not to mention the fact that they were way to big as they hung off his shoulders.

However the thing that struck them wasn't his injuries or his clothes it was the fact that he was almost a mini-Merlin.

The knights stared at that boy for a while before Leon said "well? What are you waiting for? Set up camp and lay the boy on one of the mattresses, now!"

Suddenly the near silent group of knight started rushing around setting up the fire and beds. In about 15 minute the boy was lying comfortably on the camping mattress, actually he looked more comfortable than a peasant on a four-poster bed, even though the camp mattress were extremely uncomfortable.

Leon: the only person who seemed to know anything about medicine, regardless of how little, gave the boy a once over.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mordred asked.

"From what I can tell, yeah, but I think we should get him to Gaius anyway" Leon said.

A loud yawn came from behind them followed by Gwaine's voice saying "hey, you two let get some shut eye"

Leon turned to Mordred and said "he's right… for a change, we should get some sleep"

"Ok" Mordred complied and like that they went to sleep.

#########################################################

The first thing that the boy noticed when he came to was that fact that he was no longer in the cage and suddenly everything came back to him; escaping, running, hurting, collapsing.

The boy shot up before wincing from his earlier injury and looked around. He tensed up at the fact that he was around the knights, he didn't know who they were and thought they might be working with the man from earlier.

He slowly stood up and walked backward to the edge of the camp with a heavy limp but before he reached the outside of the camp he tripped over a pan that was lying about on the floor and fell backward.

The boy screamed as his injuries collided with the hard ground and fallen branches, waking up the knights.

"What's going on?" Mordred asked as he woke up before noticing the boy.

As the rest of the knights woke up and some of them crowded around him, the boy streaked back in fear until his back was against a large oak tree.

"Please don't hurt, please, please, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the boy sobbed hysterically over and over again as the knight came closer and he attempted to make himself even smaller.

Mordred stopped the knights from going any further by pulling his hands out and say "we need to give him some space"

The rest of the knights backed off leaving just Leon, Mordred and Gwaine.

Mordred, having seen this type of thing before, knelt down on one knee and said "hey, were not going to hurt, I promise, I'm Mordred can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked at Mordred with his haunted, soul burning eyes trying to figure out his intentions before glancing at Leon and Gwaine.

Mordred's warm smile didn't do much to reassure the boy as tried to make himself look even smaller.

The boy looked at the knights with extreme distrust and reminded himself that this must all be a trick and that they were going to hurt him as soon as they had the chance.

Mordred stared into the boys broken blue eyes urging him to trust him.

"A-Alec" he finally stuttered out.

"What?" Mordred asked confused.

"M-my n-name is A-Alec" he whispered.

* * *

**way to go Mordred, yeah.**

**p.s. i'm adding more alecdred bromance to the rewrite but there will still be more malec **

**please review.**


	3. Haitus

I'm very sorry to everyone who has followed or favourite this story but it is now on hiatus due to stress at school but as soon as I finish one of my other story I'll do this one I just don't have the time to be writing lot of stories at once so I've limited it to just 3, sorry


End file.
